Caliban Sadero
History * In his first life, Caliban lived during the Age of Zyte around the time of Cole's founding. * He Returned in November of the 9th Year of Adelrune, appearing in the City of Port Frey. * In November 9R, Caliban won the Tournament of Sadane (Audience Choice) to the chagrin of the event's Dacian hosts. * In February 10R, Caliban was found to have a small degree of magical ability when he bore witness to a divination ritual, which backfired due to problems with the city's leylines. The backlash of energy, triggered his magical aptitude and imbued him with mana. * In April 10R, Caliban founded the Redsky Trading Company, a merchant guild in the tradition of the crew he once led in his first life. * In July 10R, Caliban began brokering trade agreements with other nations to help the Returned. * In August 10R, during the Nadine Siege of Port Frey, supported defending troops with supplies to improve morale. Wrote and signed the proclamation of "Merchants for the Defense of Port Frey" taking a stand against wartime profiteering. Also finished the construction of his first ship since returning, The New Dawn, which was later conscripted and sunk.. * In September 10R, as the siege was winding down, the port fell prey to a terrible fire. Caliban began efforts to salvage the docks and employ the workers there who were without jobs. * In November 10R, on the first anniversary of his Return, Caliban was appointed as Harbormaster of Port Frey on behalf of both Unity and the International Merchant's Guild. In addition, for his participation in the war with the Nadine, Unity awarded him the warship The Last Sunrise. Known Information * He is the Harbormaster of Port Frey * He is the founder of the Redsky Trading Company * For a pirate, he's a scholarly sort, and can often be found writing in his journal to keep his thoughts in order or pursuing esoteric lines of research * He enjoys games of chance and testing his luck * Has no love for Dace, though he has been seen working with them, on occasion Status "If someone needs pins to denote their status, then what status they have must not matter very much." Allies *[[Captain Esdeline Dunnelon-Valance|'Captain Esdeline']] - Sharing a passion for both scholarly pursuits and adventure on the high seas, Caliban and Esdeline can often be seen walking together around Port Frey. Caliban respects her greatly. *[[Vittore Veronesi|'Vittore Veronesi']] - A welcome ally in a new land, Caliban appreciates Vito's resourcefulness. *'Mr. Wigle' - Though quite different from each other, the two seafarers enjoy an easy camaraderie and can often be seen laughing together. *'Marco de Aza' - Having Returned at the same gathering, the two are business partners. *'Bellico Paloma' - Though Dacian, Bellico is quite unlike many of his kind and shares many of Caliban's values. Since April 10R, Caliban has stayed in Bellico's camp during gatherings, as opposed to his normal residence in the Harbor. *[[Fionn Ó Conchobhair|'Fionn Ó Conchobhair']] - The two have been spotted in Port Frey discussing some kind of trade agreements in an effort to support Cestral's reconstruction. Enemies *'Dace' - Caliban has made no effort to try and hide his disdain of Dace, but he works with many of their number and is not like most of the other Colish pirates in Port Frey. His history with Dace is clearly complicated. Obituaries "Around this time, there also lived a Captain known by the name "Redsky." Accounts of this sailor vary. Some call him a cruel demon and an outlaw. Others, say he was merciful, and a leader. But all recognize the name. A man who lit the sea aflame, and turned the sky red when his fleet sailed into view, flying their crimson flags. It is strange that so little is truly known of this Redsky, given the time he sailed - an age of pirates and renegades who would go down in legend. Though he was a notable figure in the years leading up to Cole's independence, it seems that his own exploits were overshadowed by others in that age, and shortly after the city was founded he faded from history completely." '' * From ''"The Lost Tales of the First Kings of Cole" Rumors *Caliban is rumored to often have the Book of Ig in his quarters aboard his ship, because Ig likes his lullaby songs best. *Rumor has it he is THE Caliban Redsky. *Rumor has it he wants to be the Harbormaster because he thinks he can corner the Mermaid lovers market. *It is said, he only makes fun of Dacians because he secretly is one. That's why he camps with them. *Rumor has it Caliban will do anything to protect the other merchants in town. Quotes * “I have been an orphan, a thief, a student, a sailor, a hero, a traitor, a lover, a pirate, a villain, a leader, and a captain. But, more than any of those things, I am but a man, like you, or any other. Like you, I have been at the mercy of fate. Like you, I have suffered tragedies. Like you, I have goals and desires. Perhaps, then, the only thing that distinguishes me, from you, are the lengths I am willing to go to achieve what I set out to do.” * "I hope that your wit is not as slow as Dacian ships." * "The only sure thing about luck is that it changes." * "Just because it's personal, doesn't mean it's wrong." Character Inspirations * Silvers Rayleigh (One Piece) * Lex Luthor (DC Comics) * Roy Mustang (Fullmetal Alchemist) Soundtrack * One Jump Ahead (Aladdin) * The Pirates of the Caribbean Soundtrack * You Give Love a Bad Name (Bon Jovi) Category:Player character